


Fever

by shiroIsland



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroIsland/pseuds/shiroIsland
Summary: 一个由猎人术士泰坦（全OC）组成的三人小队之间，尤其是猎人和术士很多很多猫腻的故事。平和高塔的日常文。（且是个坑文）Shaxx只是在对话里打酱油而已（。），正文没有他，如果是冲着shaxx来的可以关掉了233
Relationships: Female Guardian & Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 1





	Fever

他等待着。等待着那艘印有红色巨鹰标志喷漆的白色飞船降临在高塔机库。  
他坐在机库外墙延伸出的金属支架的最边缘，双脚悬空远眺着高塔下此刻渺小的城镇，抛着手中的小刀，同时吹起了口哨。  
他的机灵忽然出现在他的右肩上空，与他的头颅保持着十公分的距离。  
“是Falga-11的通讯。”机灵简洁地说道。  
他漫不经心地摇头，示意自己的机灵暂缓这条通讯。他并不喜欢来到高塔，至少在她还没有回来以前，他宁肯呆在圣城最人迹罕至的角落，睡在尚未被重建，流浪者聚居的废墟里。高塔上有的是不喜欢他“这样”的人，正好，他也不喜欢守护者中惺惺作态的部分。  
他的机灵仍一动不动地滞留在半空中。她静静地说，“她并不会为你的傻等产生特别的反应。”  
他皱了皱眉，当他侧过脸去，他的机灵悄无声息地消失了。

“真是吵死了。如果以后再去涅索斯能把保险失效的频道隔五分钟静音一次吗。”她揉着耳朵，把垂在脸颊边的深蓝色头发顺势往耳后捋。  
“我明白失效保险是很吵啦，但是避免错过重要即时讯息和Zavala指挥官的共同通讯，我不建议你这么做，不过以后我可以调低一点他们的音量，Bebe你等等，Flaga-11有消息给你……”漂浮的白色外壳机灵试图跟上快步走在机库甲板的她。  
“Zia，我现在不想听。”事实上这不是她心情烦躁的主要原因。在涅索斯驶向地球的飞行航道中，她打了个瞌睡。她又再一次梦见那个场景。  
据说守护者偶尔会梦见他们“生前”的一些记忆片段。她反反复复都梦见同一个人……梦见一场别离。那种感官就像她第一次被Zia唤醒的时候，在黑暗和幻象中撕裂开来的强烈光芒，她感到了欣快与痛楚混合交织——被再一次给予的，真实得又仿佛虚假的生。  
不知道有没有别人有过这样的体验……当你手上握着如风一般柔顺却无形的丝绸，然后让它在你手心里逐渐滑落，刹那间飘渺无痕，但那触感还如此确切地停留在自己的指腹上。此刻她心中布满的便是这样的困惑。在那个梦里她的痛楚让她无法呼吸，清晰得不像是梦境。但她记不起来，那个她放不开手的人名字，她想不起来那是哪一天，哪个时代，哪个星球。  
“Bebe，欢迎回地球。”  
她听到自己机灵抢先发出闷闷不乐的声音，才回过神停下脚步，看着眼前站着那个男人带着笑意向自己走过来，把手里的小刀收进腰际的刀鞘。  
“这是什么归乡惊喜吗，Zev？”她刻意做出一个戏谑的表情。“我还以为你在地球的这段时间会有点忙不过来呢。”  
“想欢迎单纯发个讯息就够了。”Zia没好气的补充。Bebe伸手用手指轻轻敲了敲Zia的白色外壳，Zia在空中绕了一圈，把自己隐藏了起来。  
“还是老样子，Zia对我没一点好气啊。”Zev一点也不介意，只是耸耸肩，然后把Bebe揽进怀里。  
Bebe伸出手回抱住他，两个人都沉默了一会儿。之后Zev亲吻了她的脸颊，但在他试图真的吻她的时候，她将脸别开，用手指抵在了他的嘴唇上。  
“你忘了？我们说好不真的接吻。”她用觉醒者特有的泛着蓝色微光的瞳孔看着他。  
“他忘记的事情可能需要列一个名单。”隐形的Zia幽幽地说。  
“接下来的事情你可能也不会喜欢，所以为何不闭上嘴呢。”同样隐形的Zev的机灵Shadow开了口。  
这个时候Zev不得不无奈地放开了Bebe，叹了口气。  
“看来Falga说的也没错，守护者是没有隐私的。”

“我说过很多遍了，他们两个根本就不在乎这个小队，每次都只顾着自己。即使你再关心他们，他们也从没当回事。”Falga-11的机灵Gwen半空中有些急躁地转着圈。  
正在低头专心阅读Ikora新著作的Falga-11没有把视线移开，“噢Gwen，他们会来的，只是迟到多久的问题而已。我已经说了这次是我请客。”  
Gwen眨了眨她那只“独眼”，凑近了Falga-11正在阅读的书本，红色的金属外壳在拉面馆的霓虹灯下晕染一层蓝光。  
“而且我正好想把这本新书看完了再和Bebe讨论一下。”女性EXO的脸部虽然无法展示确切的表情，但能隐约辨认出她微张的嘴部形成了一个上扬的弧度。  
与此同时，在高塔集市区一座老旧建筑楼的公寓里，余晖把这个狭小的房间照的透亮。  
Bebe听完了Falga-11的讯息沉默了一小会儿，看向坐在简易沙发上被夕阳光辉笼罩的Zev，他后拢的暗金色长发闪耀着温暖的光晕。他摆弄着她之前放在桌上剩下半瓶的圣城“特产”酒，拧开了瓶盖喝了一口，拧着眉头露出一个复杂的表情。  
“我们好像不该再让她等着了？Gwen说她们已经在那待了一小时了。”他本打算起身，可Bebe把自己的手放在了他的肩膀上，阻止了他的动作。而Bebe脸上带着Zev习以为常的挑逗笑容。  
“Falga-11不会介意的，我们可以再多呆一会儿。”Bebe在Zev的大腿上坐下，她与他面对面，用那双浅蓝色的眼睛狡黠地凝视着他，距离近到他们的鼻尖几乎抵在一起。几乎可以完全感受到她微弱又温热的鼻息。他想凑近自己的嘴唇吻她，但他想到她肯定会像往常那样闪躲。他们之间的关系早已超乎单纯的友谊，坦白来说是肉体上过于“接近”了一些，Bebe还是习惯性地拒绝被他亲吻，这种在常人看来再普通不过的表达亲昵的行为。  
他有见过她和其他人在一起相处的样子，她也会笑着，接受他们的拥抱。可她会接受他们的吻吗？还是同拒绝他一样也躲开了他们？  
于是他屏住呼吸，用刻意打趣的语气说，“如果你想要先跳一段舞的话，我也不介意。”  
“好主意，但余兴节目可以留到后面，现在我只想从正题开始。”她低声笑着，用拇指腹轻拂过他的下唇。  
“还是像以前那样？你真是会折磨我。”他侧过脸，单手托住她的下颌，温柔地亲吻她的脸颊，再顺着轮廓向上，亲吻着她的眼角和眉弓。另一只手掌抚在她的后腰上，感受着她的身体曲线。她默默闭上了眼，享受着他嘴唇在皮肤上留下的触感。  
“附带接吻的前戏，你一定能找到愿意提供的候选人的。”她淡蓝色的瞳孔，冷淡的声线透出若有似无的妩媚。“但你知道在我这里，规矩不是这样。”  
他用鼻音笑了笑，没有继续反驳。但是低下头亲吻她裸露的脖颈，逐渐加大动作的幅度，并在亲吻的间隙中将双手伸进她的衣服，向上攀附。

“Falga，你这周还算有趣吗？”Bebe拉开桌子左侧的椅子，在Falga-11的旁边坐下。  
“拜托，Beatrix，你知道迟到是种恶习，而且不是一句客套话就能打发的。”Gwen在Falga-11出声之前就已经飘到了她的面前。  
“Gwen，这是第五十次了，叫我Bebe。”Bebe瞥了瞥挡在她面前的机灵，无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
“还好，就是写报告和读书会而已。偶尔在熔炉里和菜鸟们打发打发时间。”Falga-11抬头看向她，又用余光扫了扫已经在对面坐下的无言的猎人。她将书合好，放在桌面上。“涅索斯怎么样了？”  
“老样子，还是那群烦人的机械虫子。还有比机械虫子惹人烦程度高十倍的人工智能。”Bebe一脸兴趣缺缺地看着菜单，上面呈列着各种口味的拉面。Falga-11的余光还放在Zev身上，他虽然没有放下兜帽，但很明显他的注意力也不在菜单上，视线越过那片塑料，停留在自己的左侧。  
当然了，老样子。Falga-11在心里想，她甚至想大笑。多亏EXO并没有面部肌肉，让此刻的她从表面看来还算平静。“Ikora的新书很精彩，一如往常的令人赞叹。”  
“噢这是肯定的，毕竟她又把十二本重新写了一遍。”Bebe向厨房打了个手势示意。“我最喜欢的还是第七本里她谈到旅者的那段。”  
Zev紧接在她后面跟厨房比了一个相同的手势，无奈地摇头打断她们正在酝酿的长篇大论：“抱歉打扰两位女士的学术交流，但是好不容易再聚在一起的时候，我们能聊点能让识字的人也可以听懂的话题吗？”  
“抱歉，我还以为你们两只小小鸟在爱巢里已经腻味够了。两个小时啊。”Falga-11面无表情地发出戏谑的笑声。  
Bebe直接扭脸冲着她翻了个白眼。“Falga，还记得我们之前讨论过的吗？”  
而Zev笑着摇摇头。但是在他的右肩上出现了Shadow的声音，“参考目前已记录的常规数据对比的结论是不够，Falga-11。”  
“那我开始好奇最高峰值了。”Gwen眨了眨它的瞳孔，而Falga-11则像是有了兴趣似的，眼部的金属元件稍稍向上位移。  
“噢，至少我可以确定还没达到峰值。”Zev故作一脸平静的坏笑无异于火上浇油。  
“嘿？能请你们闭上嘴吗？”Bebe恼怒地瞪着往Falga身后躲藏的机灵，在桌子底下顺势用脚踢了一下Zev的小腿。  
“不得不说，每次这些小‘惊喜’，才是我想着要时不时聚一下的理由。哈哈。”Falga-11起身说道，指了指放在厨房窗口前两碗准备好的拉面。“你们两只小小鸟就坐着吧，我顺便去拿瓶酒。”  
Bebe此刻正用一种复杂的眼神瞪着Zev。但Zev完全没被这样的眼神震慑，嘴角挂着他那一贯的有几分轻浮的笑容。  
“不如下次我们直接写个报告把最喜欢的体位也一并公布了怎么样。”  
他听得出那语气在反讽之下怒气隐隐暗涌，只好先道歉，“Bebe，抱歉。我知道你不喜欢在别人面前被讨论。而且Shadow，这样下去我担心有一天Bebe会把你给徒手拆了。”  
“那到时候你只能好自为之。”Shadow的声音依然毫无起伏。  
Bebe本来还紧绷的眉头忽然放松下来，笑出声来。“Falga不是什么其他人，我不介意她说什么。但我希望我们在小队内还是尽量能保持彼此互相是队友的认知上，这样更好相处，以后遇到各种状况的时候更好处理不是吗。”  
“我明白。”Zev注视着她的眼睛，把兜帽轻轻放下。夜色和霓虹的双重交织之中，她湛蓝双眼的光芒愈加澄明。他知道她没有更多的想法了。他自己？或许也没有吧。至少他们彼此之间也没有互相约束过，也有寻找其他人做伴的自由。他和她都拥抱过其他人，但他在其他人那里也没感到特别之处。她对此又作何感想？他无从推敲。  
他在想她是否记得在城邦陷落不久后，他们初次相遇的场景。他暗自笑了，从口袋里拿出那只遍布磨损痕迹的老旧金属酒壶，拧开瓶盖将壶口递到嘴边抿了一口。  
她冲他的动作眨了眨眼，从他手中夺走酒壶也喝了一口。“野李子？真亏你还能找到这种私酿酒。我也差不多受够圣城特产了……”她笑着，然后端详起手里的金属罐子。“是在欧洲死区那里找到的那个吗？”  
他点了点头，对她回以微笑。“是，你还记得。”  
“拜托，我是个术士。”  
“那你一定也记得农庄郊外湖边的那个晚上了。”  
她把瓶盖阖上，半眯起眼睛，把酒壶扔给了对面那个脸上挂着明显的坏笑的猎人。在她还没来得及出口讥讽他的时候，她听见Falga吹了一声口哨，才发现她端着两碗面，并且还神奇地带了两瓶酒回到桌前。  
“我一直很好奇你们EXO到底是什么构造，可以做到超出人类常规的行动。”Bebe趁机转移了话题。  
“你倒不如好奇一下Shaxx领主什么时候摘下头盔。”Falga把东西尽数摆在桌面上，坐下耸了耸肩。  
“这倒是。”Bebe接过Zev从对面递来的筷子。面前的碗里散发着食物热腾腾的香气，她反射性的咽下唾液。  
“差点忘了。Zev，你这周过得怎么样？你好像一直呆在地球，但也没来高塔。”女性EXO拧开手边的酒瓶，用了半分轻佻的口吻发问。  
“噢，和你想的差不多，和别人打打牌，再问人买两瓶私酿酒，躲在小巷子里抽抽烟。”Zev撇了撇嘴，然后用筷子捻起一夹拉面吃起来。  
“Falga，我相信这是一种讽刺的表达方式。”Gwen从Falga的脑勺后面绕到了她的胸前。  
“我知道。不过听起来也很惬意嘛。可惜我无法领悟这其中的乐趣了。”Falga显然不在意。  
“你的女伴呢？”Bebe抬头问。  
“你是想问Ophelia么？”Falga看上去波澜不惊。  
“听说你们进展挺顺利的。”Bebe挑挑眉。  
“我们在熔炉竞技场是玩的挺开心的。”Falga像是笑了。“至于你们这两只愤世嫉俗的小小鸟呢？”  
“你是指什么？”Bebe向Falga投去疑惑的神情。  
“噢，我是指，你们现在是什么关系。”  
当Bebe用非常平淡的语气回答说，“队友，兼互惠型朋友……”  
Zev突然插话打断了她。“是关系真诚的互惠型朋友。“  
Bebe白了Zev一眼，仿佛是示意这像个玩笑。  
然后Zev坏笑着回了一个反问“不是吗”的眼神。  
“等等，你是想说我应该负责？”  
这时候Gwen用揶揄的口气说，“那他应该负责的人足够组成半个土星环了。”  
Falga-11大笑出声，Zev无奈地耸耸肩。  
“拉面怎么样？”  
Bebe和Zev一边吃面一边异口同声地说，“还能怎么样？”

地球的深夜时分，在距离居民区有些遥远，被标记了“危险止步”的半废弃建筑楼。  
Zev在Bebe前方率先把快雀停了下来，并伸出右手示意她停下。  
“怎么，你现在已经潦倒到要住在危楼里了吗？还是说你真的像Falga说的那样把微光全输在牌局了。”她抬头打量着面前这栋楼屈指可数的还亮着的窗户。  
“好吧，你知道我只是不喜欢住在高塔，或者那附近。”Zev摘下头盔，回头跟Bebe耸了耸肩。“你难道不觉得僻静一点的地方很迷人么。”  
Bebe也取下了头盔，撇撇嘴，“是不错，就怕德瑞捷也觉得这里迷人呢。”  
“承认吧，你喜欢这里。”Zev靠近她，在她的颊边留一个吻。  
“那你得拿点更好的东西来说服我了。”Bebe伸手捏了一下他的鼻子。  
“噢，我是还有烟草剩着。”Zev笑了笑，指了指某一间窗户。  
“我就知道你不会让我失望。“  
确实楼里几乎不剩什么住户了。而且还有些可疑的人影，聚集在楼道某个角落的方尖里窃窃低语着什么。  
“原来现在猎人的推荐居住地是这里。看来高塔的资料时效逾期，需要更新维护了。”Zia虽然没有现出外壳，但用Zev也能听到的音量故意说道。  
Bebe沉默地看着Zev试图用力拧开有锈迹的门锁，用余光打量着四周墙壁上某人留下的涂鸦。  
Zev用肩施力，历经三分钟的尝试后看似弱不禁风的门终于在一声古怪的声响里被顶开了。他将身子侧到一边，让Bebe先进到里面去。  
Bebe环视了一下Zev的房间，其实严格意义来说，并没有这栋楼的外观看起来那么寒碜。至少感官上和她自己的公寓是接近的，不常住人的房间大致就是这样有几分冷清的感觉。她看着他从旧木柜的抽屉里拿出一个小纸盒，他从里面拿出一支纸卷的香烟，接着便把盒子抛给了她。他掏出一只金属外壳的打火机，为自己点燃了烟卷，并示意她接过。但Bebe径直朝着他走过来，从他唇边夺下他刚吸了一口的香烟，就这么自然地抽了起来。  
随后彼此很有默契地陷入了沉默。  
直到Zev先开口说道，“你一个人去涅索斯的时候我有点担心。”  
Bebe没有表情地挑了挑眉，吐出一阵轻烟。“怎么，你觉得我应付不了那些没脑子的机器么。”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”Zev皱眉苦笑。  
“我知道。让我们略过这些不必要的寒暄步骤吧。”Bebe的左手抚在Zev的脸颊上，用手指摩挲他眉骨边的刺青。Zev将鼻翼凑近她的脸颊，呼出温热的吐息。他小心翼翼地亲吻着她的脸颊，下颌，接着是耳后的皮肤，那让她稍微颤抖了一下。他察觉到她的手正攀在自己披风的纽扣试图解下它，于是他伸手帮了忙，顺便也解开了自己上衣的扣子。他能清楚地感觉到她冰凉的手指在自己胸腹上的游弋。  
而她毫不费力地脱下了自己的长袍，在他面前完整地展示出自己的身体。他低头亲吻着她锁骨的凹处细腻的肌肤，用手掌描摹着她腰腹的完美弧线。当他的左手轻轻捏住她柔软的突起的乳房，她唇间呼出微弱的叹息。


End file.
